


A Relaxing Day At The Office

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Loki decides to pay Pepper a visit at work to help her unwind.





	A Relaxing Day At The Office

"Good morning, Miss Potts."

Pepper stopped in her tracks, not two steps into her office, eyes wide as she stared at the raven haired woman offering her coffee. She was stunned for just a moment before hurrying to close her door.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" she whispered, though there wasn't anyone to overhear her. No one would recognize Loki as a woman, but that didn't mean that the god should be in her office without warning or reason.

"Anthony told me that you've been having a hard time lately," Loki said, stepping closer and smiling wider. "Thus I have come to help you relax."

"I'm not supposed to be relaxing," Pepper said as she walked past Loki, taking the coffee from her hands as she did so. "I'm supposed to be working." She sat down at her desk, taking a sip of her coffee and delighting in the taste. "Mmm. How did you know how I like my coffee?"

"Do not underestimate me, Miss Potts." Loki followed her to her desk, getting to her knees and crawling under her desk.

"What are you doing?" Pepper asked.

"Anthony is going to be taking us to lunch later," Loki told her. "Until the, you may work if you wish, and I shall do my best to relax you." Loki delicately lifted Pepper's feet into her lap, slipping off her shoes and beginning to message the soles of her feet.

Pepper melted into her seat, slouching down slightly and letting out a soft moan. "I'm not going to get any work done like this," she said.

Loki hummed dismissively. "Pity," she said.

Pepper thought about arguing more, but Loki's thumb pressed hard into just the right spot and Pepper decided that work could wait.

By the time Tony arrived, Pepper had not gotten anything done. Loki had taken to answering all of her calls and rescheduling her meetings, keeping just relaxed enough not to argue. His hands had moved from her feet, to her ankles, and up to her calfs. Pepper herself had been moved from her seat, to the floor, until she found herself topless, laying on her back, while Loki gave her a back message. She was moaning loudly when Tony entered the room.

Somehow, no one had come into Pepper office all day. That was probably Loki's doing, but she wasn't sure (nor did she ask) what or how Loki had made such a thing happen. Tony was the first person to enter and he closed the door behind him right away.

"Should I be jealous?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied immediately.

"Good afternoon, Anthony," Loki greeted with a smile. Tony leaned down to give Loki a kiss, which was enthusiastically requited, but her hands didn't stop their movement across Pepper's back.

"Hey, Loki doki. Should I bring lunch here?" He asked with a grin. "You two look pretty cozy."

"If we stay here I'll never get anything done," Pepper said, sounding breathy and relaxed.

"I don't see a problem," Loki told her.

Pepper waved him off, rolling over and moving out of Loki's reach. "No, I want to be productive at some point today."

Tony whistled at her. She couldn't help but laugh and wink as she pulled her bra and shirt back on.

"Well," Loki said as she stood up. "I suppose I did get all dressed up today." Loki's clothes mirrored Peppers, a black button up over a green pencil skirt, black heels, and when she touched her face, angular green glasses.

Pepper shook her head. "Glasses? Really?"

Loki just grinned.

Tony pulled Pepper into his arms and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "To think I'd be lucky enough to have two queen on my arm today. Queen of Stark Industries and a drama queen."

Loki flicked her hair over shoulder. "You are one to talk."

Tony laughed and Pepper joined in. She slipped out of Tony's arms to walk over to Loki, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, Loki."

Loki turned to kiss her full on the lips, wrapping one arm around her waist. "Anything for you, Miss Potts."

"She's a great assistant, isn't she?" Tony asked. "You should really give her a raise."

"You should," Loki agreed.

"Maybe I will," Pepper said. "I hope we're going somewhere nice."

"Of course we are," Tony said.

"I picked a place earlier," Loki told her. "You'll like it."

All the nervousness had been messaged out of her, so Pepper didn't think twice about leaving her office on Loki's arms with Tony on their heel. Later, when the photos began to circulate and no one could identify the woman with them, she might have worry, but for the moment Pepper was happy.


End file.
